1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing defect-free perfect surfaces and a method of producing defect-free thin film crystals by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a dream of semiconductor engineers to produce semiconductor crystals having few defects. Up to now, there have been utilized a wafer produced from a crystal formed of a material of high purity and annealed at a high temperature, and an epitaxial layer produced by depositing molecules on a substrate.
The former, however, cannot avoid thermal defects in the process of growth and annealing, while the latter cannot avoid structural defects in the process of growth.